


in the blink of an eye

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Dimitri doesn't bother hiding his cheeky smile and Claude goes warm all over.dimiclaudeweek2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	in the blink of an eye

Dimitri was never meant for politics but he's not as poor in wielding authority as he believes. When it comes to soldiers, to children, he excels. In almost a year and a half, Claude has watched Dimitri flourish as a mentor. Adaptable and willing to learn, he's constantly learning from experts around him, utilizing resources to make interesting activities and lessons for children who will hopefully never have to participate in war. 

From a distance and listening to his stories, Claude has seen the fruits his efforts have borne. How the parents who once worried about the mad prince from the war hold no more concerns. How as an authority figure Dimitri is respected as much as he's loved. 

It's Claude's first time tagging along on a rare afternoon off and he's hunkered down under a tree in the shade. Enjoying a book after waving off Dimitri's attempts at including him.

"It's your show."

"Yes, but your expertise would not be unappreciated."

"Nope, you all have fun rolling around in the grass." 

The weather is perfect and the horse ride out to the fields was leisurely but it doesn't save Dimitri from the chorus of groans at the mention of reviewing drills.

He meets their displeasure with patience. They have their tournament coming up, exciting! It's time to review the basics and bring new awareness to their bodies. Without much prodding or chiding, Dimitri gets his way. Claude watches impressed as the gaggle of children's sense of respect overrides their desire to play. 

They come into their own fun, pleased with their successes, and Dimitri is good for them, Claude realizes, in the same ways he's good for Claude. Patient, understanding, but genuine in his frustrations. Not an ideal you can't get near but someone warm whose words match his actions. 

Dimitri still doesn't understand how big a deal it is, that he means what he says. His honesty has ripped through Claude's careful masks and ploys too many times to count. 

Dimitri is teaching by showing when he tucks into a ball to show a safe evasive roll. Claude's smile sneaks onto his face before he can help it. 

He'd make such a good father.

And the fantasy appears in his mind boldly like spilled tea from a cup into his lap. Images fall into place, of tiny hands reaching to be held, little hands patting wvyern scales, tangling themselves in Dimitri's hair, helping Claude turn the pages of books. He catches himself with a jolt, staring dumbly down at the book in his own lap. Slaps it shut to cut off the visions in his brain even though the stories running through its pages are different.

That's. What was that? It's way too soon. They haven't been married a year. Haven't moved to Almyra, won't until the end of next season. There's too many dreams to sift through on his long walk to demolishing Fodlan's Throat. 

His future with Dimitri is a surprise that's just only begun to take shape. 

The thoughtful frown on his face stays in place until he brings his attention back to Dimitri leading everyone through cool down stretches. Is called to action with an inviting wave of Dimitri's hand.

"Come over here, wake your lazy bones up."

Claude chuckles. "Afraid I'm too relaxed not to fall off my horse?"

There's a wave of childish laughter.

Dimitri doesn't bother hiding his cheeky smile and Claude goes warm all over. "I lack the rope to tie you in place so your own limbs will have to do."

"Ahh, okay, okay, I'll set a good example. Promise!"

Whatever their future, Claude knows Dimitri's love will ruin him over and over again.

Of all the surprises in his life, it's one he's learning to cherish like nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> a little ficbit celebrating far off dreams whose shapes aren't determined but are bright and overwhelming all the same.
> 
> set in the same universe as my soon-to-be consort!dimitri fics.


End file.
